


When You're Here

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Vegeta needs love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: Bulma comforts Vegeta after the defeat of Majin Buu.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot on my mind tonight so naturally this came out.

A week had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Rumors still buzzed about Mr. Satan’s “victory”, but all in all life had resumed a sense of normalcy. People returned to work, city life picked up, and grass continued to grow just as it always had. The only major difference between pre and post Buu was the quiet air that surrounded Vegeta as he silently walked from room to room inside Capsule Corp. 

Bulma noticed the shift in Vegeta’s demeanor and the uptick in his usual nightmares' frequency. She realized he acted similarly to the first few months he came to reside at Capsule Corp after their ventures to Namek. After Goku defeated Frieza, Vegeta seemed to drift aimlessly. Much to everyone’s surprise, he hadn’t been particularly rude or boisterous. He seemed lost, unsure of himself, and jumped at every little sound. At nights he would wander from room to room as sleep eluded him and nightmares haunted him. Eventually, he spent the nights training when sleep became an impossibility.

This behavior surprised everyone, but as time went on, Bulma eventually came to learn it was Vegeta’s way of dealing with his thoughts. He needed time to process his intimate feelings, and he did so in the safety of his own mind, never trusting anyone else with them. Except for her. 

Every single Z fighter failed to comprehend what brought Bulma and Vegeta together. Some assumed it was one night of passion that turned into a lifelong commitment because a baby was involved, but the truth was far more wholesome than that. One night, after a particularly horrendous nightmare that kept Vegeta locked in its clutches for hours, Bulma found him sweating, breathless, and fearful just outside her bedroom door. In that moment, everything he had bottled up came pouring out. He told her everything he’d ever done, every misdeed, every life he took, and every remorseful feeling consuming him. He confided in her his darkest secrets, his greatest failures, and his most hopeful dreams. 

After that night, they grew closer and shared more of themselves than they ever had with another person. For the first time, they both found a safe haven in someone besides themselves. They learned to trust, and that trust never faltered no matter how often they fought. They always came back to each other in the end. 

Now, a week after defeating Majin Buu, Bulma could see something was bothering Vegeta again. She wouldn’t press, though. He would come to her in time after he had a chance to process. 

After nine days had passed, Vegeta startled out of their bed in the middle of the night as he tore himself from yet another nightmare. However, instead of getting up to work off his anxiety in the gravity chamber, he shook Bulma’s shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and he instantly felt himself pulled to her beautiful sky-blue eyes, the color of Planet Vegeta’s skies, the color of home. 

Bulma started to rise but laid back down again when Vegeta rested his head against her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled her fingers through his hair, her nails gently scraping his scalp and tugging from root to end. 

“What’s wrong, Vegeta?”

“Nothing.” Vegeta’s eyes closed as her soft touch chased away all the tormenting dreams and thoughts plaguing him since Babidi claimed control over him and forced him to relive every terrible monstrous thing he had ever done. But as Bulma's fingers ran through his hair, he felt calm again. No matter how bad things got, no matter how much he pissed her off or pushed her away, Bulma was always there to bring him back to reality. She was his comfort, his eye in the storm. She was home, the only one he had ever truly known. “Nothing at all. Not when you’re here.”


End file.
